Forever
by SaraSidle9
Summary: Grissom tells Sara he loves her.


Sara was standing outside of CSI angry. She was mad at Grissom. He was ignoring her again. She hated that. Grissom knew that she was mad and he didn't care. She times she just wanted to kill him! Deep down inside she knew that she really loved him, but he was the only man on the earth that could make her hate him and still love him. She had never really been good at relationships; Hank was such a failure. After Hank, she thought she never could date again. Sure, she tried, but it didn't work. She even tried Grissom. He just plainly said "No". His tone, now that she thought about it, was somewhat playful. Nevertheless, after she said what she said he knew it was not a joke. She wanted Grissom. Hank was also a person who she thought she could trust, but no, no love for Sara Sidle. Then Nick came outside.

"Hey Sara" he said.

"Hi" Sara replied.

"What's the matter now?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Okay, well Grissom wants you in there ASAP."

"Oh well, I'm taking a break."

"Sara."

"What?"

"Alright, but if he kills the messenger I'm coming after you."

"Whatever."

He looked at her and went back inside CSI. Sara was so mad. Sometimes she really hated Grissom.

------------

After Sara got over her anger, she went back inside. Everyone was working on the case in different places of the lab. First, she saw Grissom in DNA, Catherine was with him, and she ran the other way before he even noticed. Then she saw Nick and Warrick in the evidence room.

"Hey Sara" Nick said, "Did you see Grissom?"

"Uh, yeah, but I didn't talk to him" she said.

"Yeah, might not want to, he's pretty mad."

"What's up with you anyway?" Warrick asked.

"Nothing, why does everyone ask that?"

"Well."

Then he gave Nick that 'What's with her' look and then started to go back at what he was doing before.

"Sara do you want help with the case or not?"

"Yeah, okay."

They filled her in on the case and they got to work. Later Sara ran into Grissom.

"Grissom" she said.

"Where were you earlier?" he asked.

"Um, outside taking a break."

"You need to be thinking about the case instead of taking breaks," he said and then he left.

She was so mad she could kill really, really kill him. Shift was over and she went home. She walked into her lonely home. She wished she had someone or something to come home to. Catherine had Lindsey, and she didn't really know about everyone else, but she knew that they had at least something. She got on her computer and read her e-mail, nothing new. She was so lonely. She wanted Grissom so bad she could taste him. She wished he would just stop being so suborned, and just talk to her. But, Grissom would never do that. Sara remembered all the times they had. Good or bad, she still had that love for him. She needed to stop going over this or, she knew, she would go crazy. She remembered that case with Debbie Marlin. She also remembered what Grissom had said to Dr. Lurie, they all knew it was him, but they didn't have the evidence to prove it. Dr. Lurie would always be free. That is what bothered her. What bothered Grissom was that Debbie looked like her, and Dr. Lurie was just like him. However, Grissom would never kill her, that and some other things were different. The phone rang. She got up from her computer, and went to the phone.

"Hello" she said.

"Sara." It was Catherine. "Are you busy?"

"No, why?" she said.

"Well there's a new lead in the case," Catherine told her.

"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can."

------------

When she got to the lab, they told her what the new lead was.

"We found DNA on the vic," Catherine said.

She nodded. They all worked together. While they were working, Grissom came up to Sara.

"Sara" he said.

"Yes" she said.

"I'm sorry."

"And,"

"And nothing."

"Whatever."

"I really am sorry."

"Okay, I believe you."

"Okay" he said and walked off, and went back to what he was doing before.

She was happy now that he said he was sorry. They got their evidence, and found the killer. They went to the guy's house and got him. They brought him in for questing. They showed him the evidence and he confessed to killing her. They did everything necessary and then they put him away. Then they all went home. She didn't go home right away. She went out to the store to pick up some stuff. She knew that it was late, but she didn't want to go home, so she made an excuse. She went to the super WalMart. It was open 24 hours a day, and it had a grocery store. She was looking around at different things when she heard her name.

"Hi Sara" he said. She turned around and saw that it was Grissom.

"Hello" she said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm-I'm just here looking."

"Okay, I thought that you'd go home."

"Well I thought the same thing, what are you doing here?"

"Um, I wasn't tired and I needed to get some food."

"Oh."

"Look I'm really, really sorry that I yelled at you earlier, also great job on the case tonight."

"Thanks."

"Sara, I really, really am sorry can you forgive me?"

"Yes, Grissom I forgive you, I really do. Look I have to go, but I will see you tommrow, okay?"

"Alright see you then."

She waved bye and walked off. She thought to herself that Grissom was acting strange, he never normaly acted like that. Oh well she thought, she checked out, and left.

------------

When she got back to her apartment, she unloaded her things. She looked at the clock, 6:22 AM. It was early and she was not tired. She didn't know what to do; she was bored out of her mind. There was nothing around her house to do. So, she just laid down on her couch and looked up at the ceiling. She fell asleep. When she woke up, she looked at the clock, 10:54. She got up and took a shower, when she got out she when into her kitchen to get some thing to eat. She ate, and went to the living room. She turned on her TV. She flipped though the channels, nothing was on. She turned it off. She heard a knock on her door. She answered it. It was Grissom.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nothing just came to check on you," he said.

"Well why would you do that? I'm fine."

"Good to know."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Uh, sure."

She opened the door wider for him to come in. He came in and sat down. She sat down next to him. They sat there for a little while. Then he spoke.

"Sara" he said.

"Yeah" she said.

He turned and looked at her.

"Yeah" she repeated.

He looked into her eyes and kissed her. She was surprised be kissed him back. When they finally stopped.

"What was that for?"

"Sara, I came over here because I wanted to tell you that I am so stupid, and that I love you. I don't know why I turned away from you, and in my heart I knew that I loved you, but I never told you or showed you."

"Grissom, I love you too, I'm surprised at you though."

"I know, but after you left I knew that I couldn't stay away from you for any longer."

She hugged him.

"Grissom, I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"I want to be with you too."

"Then let's do it."

"I love you so, so much."

------------

Grissom stayed the night and they went to work together. They knew they couldn't and wouldn't deny their relationship. They also decided that she would move in with him. They were moving fast, but they knew it was the right thing to do. They really did love each other very much. She couldn't wait. Everyone at work was happy for them. She really couldn't wait to be with him forever.


End file.
